


Gotta Name'em All!

by babynono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Annoying Zhong Chen Le, Confused Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Cute Ending, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Pokemon, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: Where Jeno names all of his pokemon after Doyoung and with Chenle's blabbering, Doyoung happens to find out.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno
Kudos: 29





	Gotta Name'em All!

**Author's Note:**

> "JIGGLYPUFF MUST BE NAMED YOUNGIE!!"

Jeno groaned, swiping the fifth pokeball at the jigglypuff. "You're still at it?" Chenle sighs. "Shut up! I have to catch it!" Jeno swipes the sixth pokeball, seeing how the other had failed. "Please, please, please...!" He begs. The pokeball finally stops moving, "YES!!" Jeno practically screams. "Geez, what are you gonna name it?" Chenle asks. "JIGGLYPUFF MUST BE NAMED YOUNGIE!!" Jeno aggressively types the name with a grin. "Why do you name all your pokemon after Doyoung-hyung?" Chenle sighs. "Why do you ask so many questions?" Jeno mocks him. "Yah! I ask whatever I want," Chenle scowls. "Why don't you ask Jaemin what he names his pokemon after then?" Jeno shoos him away. 

Chenle rolls his eyes, "Jaemin-ah," he shouts. "Yeah?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "What do you name your pokemon after?" Chenle asks. "Well, starting off the list. Sungie, Sung-ah, Jisungie, Jiji, Jisung-ah-" Jaemin starts. "Okay! I heard enough, is there anyone who isn't hopelessly in love?" Chenle sighs, facepalming.

Jeno found a legendary pokemon, Lugia. "YAH! YAH!! CHENLE LOOK!" He smacks his back repeatedly. "Ouch! WHAT!?" Chenle shouts. Jeno shows his phone screen with a smirk, "Ok... am I supposed to be surprised? I don't play pokemon go," Chenle crosses his arms. Jeno sighed, "You're boring, JAEMIN LOOK!!" Jeno shouts. Jaemin practically screams as he sees Jeno's phone, "YAH!! HURRY AND GET IT!!" He nods aggressively. Jeno quickly taps the legendary pokemon, entering a battle with it. Lowering down its HP, he swiped a greatball at it. "Please, please..." he mumbles before it broke free. "DAMN IT!!" he screams, swiping another pokeball. Jaemin and Jisung watching, "Get it! Get it!!" Jaemin shouts. "You can do it hyung!" Jisung screams.

Doyoung enters the practice room, finding the three huddled up in the corner. Jisung shouting and screaming at Jeno, "I KNOW!!" Jeno shouts. Chenle looking pissed in a chair, "What's up with you?" Doyoung chuckles, sitting down. "Not much, just watching those three." Chenle shakes his head. "What's with the screaming?" Doyoung laughs. "They're trying to catch a legendary pokemon or something..." Chenle shrugs. "FINALLY IT'S MINE!!" Jeno screams, Jisung and Jaemin screaming as well. "Ok, this one looks like it should be named as... Doyoungie!" Jeno nods. "Sounds good," Jaemin grins. "Doyoungie?" Doyoung looks at Chenle in confusion. "Oh, you don't know? Jeno names all his pokemon after you, he says he only catches cute pokemon that resemble you." Chenle confesses. Doyoung blinks, "Really?" He chuckles in amusement.

Doyoung approaches Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung. What a coincidence, a trio of J's as Renjun and Haechan would call it. "What is it Chen... le..." Jeno looks up, expecting the other. "So, you name your pokemon after me?" Doyoung raises an eyebrow. Jeno's eyes widened, gulping... he looks at Jisung and Jaemin for help. The two already ran off, "Uh... NO, PFFT. WHO WOULD!?!" Jeno laughs nervously. Doyoung smirks, sitting down beside Jeno. "Let me see your pokemon then," he asks. Jeno had already curled up and died inside, "O-of course..." he shakily hands his phone. 'Oh man... Hyung is gonna think I'm weird, he's gonna hate me! Ahhhh! Look what you've done Jeno!' He groans mentally.

"Cute," Doyoung smiles. Ruffling Jeno's hair, "C-cute?" Jeno blushes. "Yep, although maybe I should say something too..." Doyoung chuckles, pulling his phone out as he hands it to Jeno. Jeno blinks with pure confusion, until Doyoung unlocks it. Revealing the pokemon go app, and not to mention... All the names of his pokemon. 'Jeno, nono, jeno-ssi...' Jeno looks up at Doyoung in awe. "I name my pokemon after you too," Doyoung scratches the back of his head.

Who would've known? That they named their pokemon after each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, Jeno and Doyoung had a cute little pokemon date. ♡


End file.
